Rights management (RM) and enforcement is highly desirable in connection with digital content such as digital audio, digital video, digital text, digital data, digital multimedia, etc., where such digital content is to be distributed to one or more users. Digital content could be static, such as a text document, for example, or it could be streamed, such as the streamed audio and video of a multimedia presentation. Typical modes of distribution of such content include tangible and intangible forms such as an optical disk, a cable-access feed, a feed from an electronic network such as the Internet, a feed from an over-the-air broadcast, etc. Upon being received by a user at an appropriate computing device thereof, such user renders the digital content with the aid of the computing device, appropriate rendering software, and appropriate output devices such as speakers, a video monitor, etc.
In one scenario, the content is distributed as a stream by a distributor as part of a subscription service, such as for example a digital television service, and the streamed content as distributed is either protected, such as for example by being encrypted, or is unprotected. If it is the case that the streamed content is indeed distributed in an unprotected form, it may be the case that the distributor primarily intends for the streamed content to be immediately consumed and rendered, and not stored in any meaningful retrievable form. For example, the streamed content may be one of many streams of content in a digital cable television signal that is to be received by a digital cable set-top box and immediately rendered thereby, and is then to be forwarded to the aforementioned appropriate output devices.
However, it is to be appreciated that storage systems exist and/or are being developed that can indeed store the streamed content for later rendering and/or re-distribution to other computing devices. With regard to such storage systems, then, the distributor of the streamed unprotected content would rather not have such unprotected content stored in the unprotected form and without any ability to restrict such re-distribution, if so desired. In particular, the distributor or the like may wish to prohibit the user from copying such streamed content to another storage system or the like, may wish to allow the user to copy with temporal and/or count restrictions, or the like. As may be appreciated, by prohibiting unlimited copying of the streamed content, the distributor can avoid the unchecked dispersal of pristine digital copies of the streamed content, where such unchecked dispersal would encourage other users from foregoing from subscribing to the subscription service offered by such distributor.
In addition, the distributor may wish to provide various users with different rendering rights. For example, the distributor may offer different tiers of service, where higher-level tiers correspondingly command higher subscription fees, and where a user subscribing at a particular tier should not be allowed to access streamed content from higher tiers in an unprotected form.
Note, though, that after the streamed content has been distributed, the distributor has very little if any real control over the streamed content. This is especially problematic in view of the fact that most any personal computer includes the software and hardware necessary to make an exact digital copy of such streamed content, and to download such exact digital copy to a re-distribution medium such as an optical disk, or to send such exact digital copy over a network such as the Internet to any destination.
Of course, as part of a transaction wherein the streamed content is subscribed to, the distributor may require the user/recipient of the streamed content to promise not to re-distribute such content in an unwelcome manner. However, such a promise is easily made and easily broken. The distributor may attempt to prevent such re-distribution through any of several known security devices, usually involving encryption and decryption. However, such security devices if especially simple pose little problem to a mildly determined user who wishes to decrypt encrypted content, save such content in an un-encrypted form, and then re-distribute same.
RM and enforcement architectures and methods have thus been provided to allow the controlled rendering of arbitrary forms of digital content including streamed content, where such control is flexible and definable by the distributor or the like of such digital content. Such architectures allow and facilitate such controlled rendering in the scenario as set forth above.
In one particular arrangement, the streamed content is one of a plurality of streams of such content provided as a combined signal to a receiver. The receiver selects a particular one of the streams upon command from a media system, and provides the selected stream to such media system for further processing. Notably, the selected stream as provided to the receiver is unprotected, but prior to being provided to the media system the selected stream is in fact protected by the receiver according to a particular RM encryption system.
Typically, in an RM encryption system, the content is protected by being encrypted according to a content key (CK). Inasmuch as symmetric encryption and decryption is easier, faster, and less expensive than asymmetric encryption and decryption, such content key (CK) is typically symmetric. Also typically, the content key (CK) is provided by an encryptor such as the receiver to a decryptor such as the media system in an encrypted form and as part of a digital license or the like that specifies license rules that must be satisfied before such content is allowed to be decrypted and rendered by the decryptor/media system.
It is to be recognized that a computing device having streamed content stored therein may be networked with one or more other computing devices, and that a user having saved content on a first computing device of the network may wish to render the content by way of a second computing device in the network. More particularly, it is to be appreciated that the first computing device should ensure that the second computing device is within the network, or at least is proximate to the first computing device. Accordingly, the user cannot render the content in connection with another network, or at least by way of a computing device remote from the first computing device.
A need exists then, for a system and method for a first computing device to ensure that a second computing device is proximate to the first computing device prior to allowing the second computing device to render content licensed to the first computing device. In particular, a need exists for a method by which the first computing device can at least roughly determine how close the second computing device is to the first computing device based on an amount of time to respond to a sent message.